forever
by TheyCallMeMax
Summary: 17 year old Arianna Rhodes is a talented girl with a troubled past. When she meets Damen Esposito, a mysterious boy who hates her, she begins to realize how complicated her past really is. *set after Shadowland-the rest of the series never happened*


***This story is rated Teen for suggestive scenes, language, and strong themes. (Really, I don't think its any worst than a TV-14 show on the television.) Viewer Discretion is advised.**

****Based off of the Immortals Series, by Alyson Noel and inspired by Fallen, by Lauren Kate. All rights belong to their rightful owners.**

Chapter One

"I swear," I grumbled as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "If you drop me, I'll slap you."

Seth chuckled and hefted me a little higher in his arms. I flicked my ankles, admiring my shiny gold tail. He carried me out of the locker room and across the catwalk. There, he lowered me into the cold water and I held onto a ladder.

"So I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he said as pushed a bit of my hair out of face. My dark brown locks looked black in the water. "I gotta drop Joey off at the daycare and get to work."

He leaned down and kissed me. I hesitated for a moment and then slipped my hands off of the ladder, trying to make it look like an accident. I resurfaced and looked into his blue eyes. Man, he caught it.

"Did you hear something? You know I wouldn't cheat on you."

I heard the surface of the water brake and a gasp behind me. A thick, Alabama accent said, "Hey, Anna!"

I ignored her. "Why would you even say that, Seth?"

He looked trapped. "Love you, babe." He rushed down the metal stairs and out the door. We'll have to have a chat later.

I sighed and turned to Cami. Her red hair was loose around her shoulders and her tail glinted under the water. The silver of it complimented her pale skin the way my gold one did to mine.

Her brown eyes were worried. "Ya'll fight again? You should be with me; I'd treat you right."

I knew Cami well enough to know she was only half joking. Sure, she was an open bisexual and had admitted on many occasions that she had a crush on me, but she knew there was nothing for us. She was a great friend and she reminded me of Becca. I don't know how I could have survived this last month without her.

I put on a big, fake smiled. "Its nothing. Race you?" And I plunged under the water.

I have just about the coolest job ever. There's this seafood restaurant called _Fin_ and they have a huge tank wrapping around the entire dining hall; they pay me and Cami to swim with the tropical fishes in it dressed like mermaids. I blow kisses and play with little kids through the glass and flaunt my ability to hold my breath for almost seven minutes (Cami can hold hers for about five). It's kind of the job I've always wanted.

I just wish it didn't come with a price.

I had been playfully chasing a little purple and yellow fish I call Oscar when Cami swam over to me. She put her hands on her hips and nodded towards couple walking in.

_Look at her dress._

I put my hands on the glass and looked in the direction she nodded. A really snotty-looking couple—probably about our age—was ushered to a table and I tried really hard not to stare. The girl's dress was one of those "what happens on runway _stays_ on runway" dresses.

I made a face at Cami.

She nodded and pointed upward. Twenty feet up and we had reached the surface and I laughed the second I could breathe.

"Glinda the good witch, much?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's Morgan. She's more like the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Say that again?"

"I said she's more like the Wicked Witch…" she smiled disapprovingly. "Ya'll need to stop making fun of the way I talk."

"I love your voice, you know that." I smiled back. "So what's wrong with her? Other than her traumatized sense of fashion."

"She's evil in human form. I hate her."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "She's just the kind of girl you want to _accidentally_ fall down some steps and get hit by a car."

That bunny loving, cute as a button country girl can be evil when she wants to.

I smiled. "Come on. Let's go before Mr. Emrick fires us," I said and then plunged under the water to try to find Oscar again.

After our break, Cami and I started playing a weird game of tag around the restaurant and it got a bit out of hand. I weaved around the small schools of fish, and caught up with her. She tried to swim away, but I grabbed onto her fin and yanked it towards me. Bubbles exploded from her mouth as she laughed and she quickly reached back to get me to let go. I did and she swam to the surface for air. I swatted her tail playfully on the way up.

A few feet away, a little girl and her parents were waiting for their table. I decided to play a game of patty cake with her.

A group had walked up to the reservation desk. There were a couple of girls maybe my age—twins. One of them wore a pale pink summer dress, much like a dress I had for my Barbie doll when I was a kid. The other was dressed in a black corset top, a long dark red skirt, and boots that were to die for. A man, probably my age or a little older, was talking to the receptionist. Talk about tall, dark, and handsome! His skin was maybe a shade or two lighter than mine—but perfectly tanned, nonetheless—and his dark hair just barely brushed his shoulders. He wore all black; a leather jacket with a shirt underneath and a pair of dark jeans.

I looked back and forth between him and the little girl gaping at my tail, smiling to myself. But something seemed off. Déjà vu? I don't know. Call it what you want. Or maybe I was just being stupid. I mean, even a blind person could see this guy was hot.

But then he looked at me with those dark eyes and everything froze. Oh boy, I sure knew him. I could feel his name on the tip of my tongue. And in that moment he looked at me, I could feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly hated the glass between us.

I watched him and I couldn't help but feel like I knew him. I _loved_ him. His face went from shocked, to confused, to excited, to controlled in what seemed like only seconds. He smiled at me and my stomach flipped. He raised his hand up and—

And flipped me off!

I balked and looked away. I swam to the surface for air.

What was this guy's problem? He didn't know me. What a jerk.

I ducked back under the water to glare at him, but they were gone.

**...**

**First FanFic so please be nice. :) To see how I veiw the characters, please visit my page.**


End file.
